The present invention relates to improvements in fishing tackle boxes.
As is well known in the fishing art, numerous types of filamentary line segments are necessary in order to properly entice fish to one's hook. Generally, a tackle box is utilized to carry assorted hooks, lines, leaders, swivels, etc. Compartments have been provided for the purpose of keeping some semblance of order in one's tackle box. Individual implements can be stored in the individual compartments. Most items, such as weights, swivels, hooks, etc. can be placed in a compartment and will remain there unless the tackle box is grossly disturbed [turned upside down or knocked over on its side]. However, the various assorted line segments, which are utilized in fishing, do not act in a similar manner.
Several different types of line segments could be required in the average tackle box. There may be sections of what is commonly referred to as a heavy gauge monofiliment nylon line for the purpose of connecting a fishing hook or plug to a lighter line which is ultimately connected to the fishing rod. This stronger and tougher section of line is useful in preventing the fish or objects on the bottom from abrading and breaking the lighter weight fishing line itself.
Similarly, the line segment could consist of stainless steel or other metallic wire in a monofiliment or braided form which serves a similar purpose. While the fishing line generally is carried wound in a coiled fashion on a spool, it is generally fixed so that it cannot inadvertantly remove itself from the spool. The necessity for carrying only one or two extra spools of fishing line does not pose a great problem in the ordering of one's tackle box. However, it is generally not common to carry a separate spool upon which to wind the numerous flexible line segments that are utilized as fishing leaders. So many more of these are generally required that to wind each one on a separate spool would take up more room than is available in the common tackle box. Therefore, generally the fishing line leaders are coiled and inserted into a tackle box compartment. A single compartment may have a plurality of coils of leaders at any one time, with each coil possibly containing swivels, weights, and/or hooks.
The problem with prior art fishing tackle boxes occurs due to the tendency of fishing line leaders to straighten out or uncoil themselves. Even when placed perfectly flat in the bottom of a tackle box compartment, most coils will eventually begin to expand with the ultimate result that the coil escapes the compartment and begins to uncoil in the tackle box. Even in the event a coil of its own accord would remain in the tackle box, the removing of an adjacent coil in the tackle box is often times more than enough to disturb the remaining coils such that they escape the compartment and uncoil in the tackle box. As is obvious to those who have engaged in the sport of fishing, the difficulties and hazards associated with expanding and unraveling coils of leaders are many. Besides the basic entanglement with other fishing lines and materials in the tackle box, the hooks and swivels serve to delay and impede the quick removal of other implements as well as the leaders themselves from the tackle box.
The solution in the past has been to attach a pivotal cover over the tackle box compartment in order to completely enclose the materials contained therein. While this has enjoyed a modicum of success, it is not uncommon to have a number of fishing line leaders to leap out from their confining compartment at the unwary angler who has the misfortune of opening the top cover. Even assuming the coils stay in their place in the compartment when the cover is opened, the removal of one leader will often times result in all the leaders in a particular compartment being released in a tangled heap. Thus, it can be seen that a modern fishing tackle box has a number of disadvantages where the storage of coils of fishing line leaders and the like are concerned.